


It's Just Phone Sex

by Neffectual



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel only calls for one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Phone Sex

The phone had rung at 10.53, when Roxas was in the shower. Stumbling, draped in a towel, he plonked down on the bed, flipped it open and swore under his breath, quickly calling back.  
“Oh, so you can bother to answer now?”  
“I was in the shower, asshole. What did you want, anyway?”  
“Well, “ Roxas could hear the sounds of Axel shifting, probably getting comfortable on his bed, “I’m not sure I want anything at all now…”  
The ‘now’ was dragged out into a moan which had Roxas half-hard before it was over.  
“You called for phone sex.” He said, flatly, wriggling onto the bed, letting the towel slip to the floor. He wouldn’t need it if Axel got what he wanted, and Axel was a master at getting what he wanted.  
“Would I do that?” Axel purred down the phone, and Roxas smothered a grin, “I just wanted to know how you are.”  
Another creaking and rustling noise, before the unmistakeable sound of a zipper.  
“Yeah, sure.” Roxas snarked, “And your pants need to be undone for that.”  
“Ah,” and Roxas could almost see the rueful grin, “Heard that, did you?”  
“It would’ve been hard to miss, what’d you do, hold the phone to your crotch?”  
Axel laughed then, a rich, dark sound that flowed over him, and twitched his own mouth into a smile.  
“Well, it’d be no fun if I didn’t at least try and talk you into it.”  
Roxas rolled his eyes, sliding his own hand down, bringing his knees up as he lay flat on the bed, staring upwards.  
“What’s the weather –“  
“Did you say you’d just got out the shower?” Axel cut in, ignoring the idea of polite conversation.  
“Yeah.”  
“So you’re…”  
“Naked, Axel, naked.” Roxas huffed lightly, trying to quietly stroke himself fully hard, “That state where you’ve got no clothes on.”  
There was another rustle, a rasp of saliva and tongue, and then a slick, rhythmic noise, just on the edge of hearing.  
“Axel!”  
“Ought to call you ears on a stick. How’d you hear that, anyway?”  
“Apparently, because I don’t have Demyx blasting music at all hours, my ears have decided to work properly. So…”  
Axel let out a tiny moan, more faked than real, but it was enough. Roxas sighed.  
“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”  
Axels laugh was breathy this time, in a way Roxas had heard it a thousand times before, when he was drawing out his teasing. It made him shudder with memory.  
“Touch yourself for me, Rox.”  
“Where?” Roxas said baldly, refusing to make this easy for his red-headed boyfriend, “And seconding that, where the hell is your roommate? If this is a show you’re putting on for… what was his name…?”  
“For Saïx?” Axel squeaked, before retaining his composure, “No chance, he’d gut me. I’m on his bed, too.”  
“My boyfriend, the master of kink.” Roxas muttered flatly, but there was a trace of a smile on his face, his hand stilled in its motions.  
“Well, we’re having phone sex, aren’t we? Ever done this before?”  
Roxas paused. The closest he’d got to phone sex had been listening in on his cousin Sora’s phone calls to his boyfriend, when he’d come to stay, and there was something distinctly wrong with hearing that chirping, barely past puberty voice warble ‘Riku!’ like that.  
“Not as such.” He confessed.  
“So, you see, you don’t know if it’s kinky or not.”  
Roxas sighed and shifted on the bed, grabbing his towel and folding it under his head, keeping his wet hair from dripping.  
“Alright, you win.”  
“I always win, Rox, sometimes it just takes a lot longer.” Axel’s tone was brisk and business-like before it dropped back into the low purr he used when he wanted something, “So touch yourself for me.”  
“Again, where?”  
It was Axel’s turn to huff, a sulky rush of breath which told Roxas his bottom lip was sticking out petulantly.  
“There’s no point pouting, I can’t see you,” he said calmly, ignoring his racing heart, “So where should I be touching?”  
“Where would I be touching you, Rox?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”  
The slick sound, which had been slow and constant for the whole of the conversation, stopped, and Axel sighed again.  
“Alright. Run your hand down your side – “  
“Which hand?”  
“It doesn’t matter, Rox. Just… I can’t believe I have to say this, but shut up for five minutes and just... do what I say.” Axel sounded like he was swiftly losing patience.  
“Yes sir, master sir.” Roxas said, trying to imitate Axel’s throaty tone, but only managing to sound like he had a head cold.  
“Now that, I can get behind,” Axel said, and the smirk was so evident that Roxas could almost trace its outline in the air, “Have to come home and teach you all sorts of games for that. You let me tie you up, Rox? Tie you up, blindfold you, so you never know where I’m going to touch next, make you beg for it, make you beg for me…”  
“Yessss.” Roxas hissed out between clenched teeth, bring a hand back to his renewed erection.  
Axel seemed content to keep going, listening to the sounds Roxas was half trying not to make.  
“Yeah? You’d let me touch you, touch your cock, remind you just who you belong to? Let me suck you in, taste you, swallow you down? Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you fuck my mouth.”  
Both of them were panting now, Axel pausing between his words, and Roxas incredibly aware that they were doing this, they were actually managing sex whilst halfway across the country from each other. In a way, it felt more exciting than if Axel were there with him, or within easy reach.  
And then he ruined it.  
“What the… Rox! Did you just…”  
Roxas lay flushed, harsh breaths loud in his suddenly quiet room, the evidence of his pleasure sticky on his hand and abdomen.  
“Sorry,” he gasped out, when he could manage to speak, “It was just… too good. I want it too much.”  
Axel was definitely sulking now, all sound and movement had stopped.  
“Oh come on, you’re saying you wouldn’t lose it if I offered you the chance to,” he paused, mildly embarrassed now, “fuck my mouth.”  
“Well, it’d take longer than five minutes.” Axel muttered, the bed creaking beneath him as he turned over.  
“Want to test the theory?” Roxas said, giving up on imitating Axel’s sex-voice and relying on his afterglow to give him much the same effect.  
“You’re still…?”  
Roxas was rather amazed himself – normally he got embarrassed when Naminé tried to wrest even the simplest of details from him, but… he missed Axel, more than he’d thought he would when his boyfriend left for college. So he could do this for him, at least.  
“Hands above your head,” he said commandingly, “And don’t touch yourself, no matter how much you want to.”  
“Roxas, I’m not a kid, I’m hardly going to come from just –“  
“Did I say you could talk?”  
“Fuck, Rox…” Axel bit off a groan, and there was another rustle, “What if the phone moves, I can’t hold it with –“  
“Then make sure it doesn’t”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Now, when you come home for Thanksgiving break, I’m going to spend the first day just re-learning your body, reminding myself of all the spots you want touched the most. I’m not going to let you up until there’s a collar of bruises on your neck, showing everyone just who you belong to. And you do belong to me, don’t you?”  
“Ye~es.” The cry was drawn out and keening.  
“Good boy.” Axel whimpered. “And I won’t need to tie you up, will I, because you’ll keep your hands where I put them. So, after I’ve marked you up, I’ll work my way down your body, work my mouth and hands over that tender, aching, needy body of yours, making you beg, making you need me, until I get to your cock. Which I’ll ignore, and put my mouth to better use further down. You remember how you love me between your legs, love letting me inside you, letting me into all your secret places?”  
Axel made an incoherent noise somewhere between a moan and a cry, and Roxas could see him in his mind’s eyes, spread out, wanton, one wrist clasped in the other hand, stretching, aching for something, anything to give him relief.  
“You going to writhe for me, for that first finger, you going to beg for it, to spread your legs like a whore and take it, then two, then three, until you feel almost full enough? Almost, almost, not quite, what do you need, Axel?”  
“Roxas.” Was barely a word, and more of a drawn-out noise of pleasure.  
“What do you want? What are you going to beg me for?”  
“Please, Rox, in me, please…”  
“You want me there, Axel, between your legs, making you moan, making you scream, want me fucking you?”  
Axel let out a cry, and then the phone clattered, as if it had flown across the floor.  
Roxas listened to silence for a moment, then heard the scuffle of fingers on the phone.  
“Who wins?” he asked, smugly.  
“It’s been a long time.” Axel said, still panting.  
“Axel, you’ve been at college for a week.”  
“Well, it’s been a long week,” the redhead said sullenly, and Roxas found himself rolling over on the side he had the phone, to face… nothing.  
“Do you miss me?” he asked, quietly, for lack of anything else to say.  
“Rox, I’ve just made a mess of my roommate’s bed from only your voice –“  
“Not like that.”  
Axel paused, listening replaying the sentences in his mind.  
“You saying you miss me?”  
“More than I thought possible,” Roxas said, wryly, “Clearly I have grown used to your infuriating and irritating presence.”  
“Then, yeah. I miss you, Rox.”  
There was a moment of silence as Roxas kept his eyes closed, pretending, just for now, that Axel was beside him. Then he looked up, and checked the time.  
“Shouldn’t you be cleaning up? When’s Saïx due home?”  
“What time it – oh shit.”  
A door banged open, someone shouted:  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“Gotta go Rox, love you, bye.”  
And then Roxas was left listening to the dial tone.  
He turned onto his back, cradling the phone to his chest, and smiled.  
So his boyfriend was two hundred plus miles away, possibly being skinned by his roommate, and he had to be up in seven hours to sit a test he hadn’t studied for.  
Thanksgiving break wasn’t that far away.


End file.
